a little surprise
by bloody attraction
Summary: satoshi decides to put a little something special in daisuke's food.


Hello everybody bloodyattraction here I would like to thank everybody who read my other fics. Most of all I'd like to thank wingfy for your great reviews, so here's to you I dedicate this fic to you. Before I you read the story I'd like to introduce you all to my oc suoh.

Suoh: yo tis me suoh here.

Bloodyattraction: suoh could you please talk normally?

Suoh: no way, now give me a piece of that twizler there.

Bloodyattraction: wait what twiz-, aahhh get away from there that is **not a twizler. **Ok everyone continue with the story, I have to go tie suoh up until he behaves. But first….

Bloodyattraction and suoh: please leave reviews.

Satoshi's house

"Daisuke is there anything in particular that you'd like to eat for dinner"?

"Um, could we maybe have soup", Daisuke asked?

"Sure we can have anything you'd like Daisuke", Satoshi said as he leaned down and gave Daisuke a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sa-Satoshi", Daisuke said shyly looking away and turning a cute shade of red that seriously made Satoshi consider jumping him here and now, but he restrained himself.

"Daisuke I've told you before there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you're my cute little boyfriend and I love you, not to mention that blush of yours makes you even more adorable then ever", Satoshi said soothingly as he ran his fingers through Daisuke's hair.

"O-ok", Daisuke replied as he leaned closer to Satoshi's hand.

"Good now go sit down on the couch and relax while I go make some soup, I'll call you when I'm done.

"Kay", Daisuke said as he went and laid down on the couch to watch some TV.

"Good everything's going just as I thought it would, now I just need to make dinner and my plan will be complete", Satoshi said as he walked to the kitchen with a devious grin.

**10 minutes later**

"There the soups done now I just have to add one more ingredient and it'll be done", Satoshi said as he took out a bag of crushed Viagra that he had prepared earlier that day. Hm, this should make tonight fun, he thought as he stirred the powder into the soup. "I hope Daisuke isn't mad when he finds out. Daisuke the soups done come and get it", Satoshi called as he poured the soup into a bowl for Daisuke.

"It smells great Satoshi, thank you", Daisuke said as he sat down at the table and took a spoonful of soup. "This tastes great Satoshi, wait where's your bowl of soup Satoshi, aren't you going to have any", Daisuke asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not that hungry honey it's okay go ahead and eat."

"B-but", Daisuke started to say but was cut off by Satoshi holding a spoon full of soup up to his mouth.

"That's enough talking Daisuke now say aaahhh", Satoshi said as he placed the spoon against Daisuke's lips. "Aaahhhh", Daisuke repeated as he opened his mouth to let Satoshi feed him.

**5 minutes later**

"Did you like the soup Daisuke?"

"Yes", said Daisuke with a big grin.

"Good I'm glad", Satoshi said as he leaned forward and licked some soup off of the corner of Daisuke's mouth.

"Sa-Satoshi!"

"It's fine Daisuke, now come on lets go lay down on the couch". Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's wrist and pulled him to the couch where he laid down and pulled Daisuke down to lay against his chest.

"Sa-Satoshi", Daisuke whined as he struggled to get up.

"Stay Daisuke", Satoshi said as he pulled Daisuke back down and slowly ran his fingers down Daisuke's back.

"Nnhh Satoshi", Daisuke moaned at the feeling of Satoshi's fingers going along his back.

"Just lay down and go to sleep", Satoshi whispered into Daisuke's ear, still running his fingers along his back.

"M'kay", Daisuke yawned as he nuzzled his face into Satoshi's chest.

"Oyasumi", Satoshi whispered as he slowly watched Daisuke fall asleep. Now it's just a matter of time, Satoshi thought to himself as he also fell asleep.

**Fun time baby**

"Hm"? Groaned Satoshi as he woke up to the feeling of something poking his leg. "Heh, looks like the Viagra is finally kicking in", Satoshi thought as he looked down at a now horny little Daisuke laying on top of him. "Well this should be fun", Satoshi thought as he slowly turned Daisuke over so his back was against Satoshi's chest. Satoshi smirked as he saw the very apparent bulge in Daisuke's pants. Very carefully he undid the front of Daisuke's pants and slipped his hand in careful not to wake Daisuke up as he pulled Daisuke's hard member out that had started to leak precum. As he grasped Daisuke's member he let out a low moan much to Satoshi's pleasure. "Heh, even asleep you're so sensitive", Satoshi said as he started to pump Daisuke's member using his precum to lubricate Daisuke's shaft. "A-ah Satoshi f-faster", Daisuke moaned still asleep. "How sweet even asleep and he's still thinking of me", Satoshi thought as he sped up his strokes. "W-what"? "Sa- Satoshi what are you d-doing"? Daisuke had finally woken up. Satoshi's only response to that was giving Daisuke's slippery cock some firm squeezes. "Sa-Satoshi, wait a-aaaahhh", Daisuke screamed as he finally reached his climax and sprayed his cum all over himself and Satoshi's hand. Satoshi brought his cum covered hand up to his lips and licked it clean in a way that made Daisuke picture something entirely different. "S-Satoshi, now I have to go get a shower and get changed" Daisuke whined with a pout. "Don't worry Daisuke I'll help you get cleaned up", Satoshi said as he leaned forward and slipped his tongue into Daisuke's gaping mouth.

Well I hope you all liked my new story. Again I'd like to thank wingfy for the lovely reviews that made me want to type up this story. Remember it makes me so happy to get reviews and read what you have to say about my work. Now I just need to finish my other story where they finally go all the way.

Bloodyattraction out.

Bye-bye.


End file.
